The Penguins Go To Reptarland
The Penguins Go To Reptarland is A Rugrats/Penguins of Madagascar crossover fanfic by Cardsharks87. Summary Both the penguins and the Rugrats hear about the Big Event happening at Reptarland and then they team up to stop it from happening. Trivia *The Big Event is inspired by NBC's The Event and The Big One from the Penguins of Madagascar episode Command Crisis. *The part about Skilene was supposed to be in Chapter 3 but Cardsharks87 forgot and had to put it in Chapter 5 instead. *Chuckie asks Skipper a question in Chapter 3 and Skipper replies by saying "Simple." Later in Chapter 6, the exact same thing happens except Skipper asks and Chuckie replies. *The reason this story was completed so quickly was because Cardsharks87 had to make a gingerbread house based off it. *There will be a sequel to this story. *This story reveals that Skipper & Chuckie both have something they don't like to talk about. *Private mentions his fear of badgers twice. *The part about Kimi saying Reptarland is the happiest place on Earth was changed several times. *Forever Glue from the Spongebob episode Stuck in the Wringer appears in this story. *The Rugrats characters were originally to know what The Big Event was. *The Names That Rhyme With Swill Club was added to this story in honor of the pairing of LilXDil that Cardsharks87 heard about. *This is the second Cardsharks87 story that starts with "The". First was The Room: Garfield Edition. *This is the second time Angelica & Tommy fight over whether it's called Planet Sheen or Planet Sheem. The first was We Love Basketball. *Upcoming Sequel/Sequels: The Penguins Go To Reptarland 2 Mistakes/Typos *Cardsharks87 knows that Stu is supposed to be 35, but him going to the 5th anniversary when he was 5 means he's only 30. This was fixed though. Quotes Didi: Free! Well I'll go to any theme park for free. Except for the Disney ones. Phil: Should we listen to her Tommy? Tommy: We have to. The world rests in our hands! All the other babies then looked at their hands. Chuckie: Not only do I not see the world, but I don't think it takes naps. Phil: That dance looks so dumb. No way are you gonna get me to do it. Phil started looking around and saw that all the other babies were making the funny faces and almost eating the ice cream. Phil: Well if everyone else is doing it, I might as well. Skipper: As I was saying, we could help you so then it would be 4% more likley to stop the Big Event. Kimi: Unbelievable! Skipper can count up to 4! The Rugrats then clapped even faster than they did a minute ago. Skipper: How much longer until they know how to count? Kowalski: I'd say about 3 to 4 years. Skipper: That's 3 to 4 years too long. Fireman: Hello, you've reached the fire department. Stu: My sons, their friends, and 4 black and white things are climbing up a 30 foot Reptar. Fireman: Is there a fire? Stu: No. Fireman: Then I have no reason to come over. Good bye. Private: Skipper, they're crying. Skipper: It's OK Private. That challenge was yesterday. Private: I know, but crying babies are really annoying. Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Stories That Are Guaranteed To Get At Least One Sequel